1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method and apparatus of profiling a surface or, more particularly, to a non-contact method and a non-contact apparatus of profiling a surface.
2. Discussion of the Background
Various non-contact methods of profiling a surface of a three-dimensional target object have been developed in various ways. In the non-contact methods, a method using a laser and a method using moiré pattern are frequently used.
According to the method using a laser or a method using moiré pattern, a laser or a slit pattern light is irradiated onto a target object in an inclined direction. However, when a target object protrudes in an angle greater than an angle of irradiation of the laser or the slit pattern light, a shadow region where the laser or the slit pattern light cannot arrive may be generated.
In order to solve above problem, a laser or a slit pattern light is irradiated onto a substrate in various directions to obtain a profile of the target object by obtain heights of each position (x,y) of the substrate. However, the heights obtained by irradiating the laser or the slit pattern light do not coincide in general, and the heights involve defects to cause hardship in obtaining accurate height.